


the reasons we should outweigh the reasons we shouldn't

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho Breakup, F/M, Fix-It, Love Confessions, highkey comfort, lowkey angst, set during s6e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: echo finally tells bellamy their relationship can't work while he's caught up on someone else.aka bellarke finally get their shit worked out





	the reasons we should outweigh the reasons we shouldn't

“I think we both know what this is really about,” Echo says with a hardened expression.

Bellamy glances around the room full of people celebrating Delilah’s name day. He takes a step closer to the woman and asks, “What's that mean?”

“Or should I say _who_ this is about?” She uncrosses her arms with a sigh. “It's Clarke, Bellamy, it's always been Clarke. We've been running on borrowed time since you found out she was alive. So let's stop pretending, stop kidding ourselves into thinking this will work while you have feelings for her. And don't insult me by trying to deny it.”

He considers this. She’s right, they both know it. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Slowly, he nods. “I'm sorry,” he tells her because he feels like he should.

“I'm not,” she says, rubbing her hand on his arm. “It was good while it lasted.”

And they leave it at that. 

Clarke stops her movements when she spots Echo walking out of the room and Bellamy wiping under his eyes. She tells the doctor she has to catch her friend and ignores his pleas to come back to him. 

She reaches him, and they silently greet each other. They’ve always been good at that, the wordless communication. She nods toward the door where they can talk outside, not deafened by the music.

They stand by the stairs, no one else around them. For a little while, they say no words, always content in each other’s company. But Clarke can see him hurting, so she asks, “You two okay?”

“Uh, no,” he starts gruffly, “it's over.”

“Oh, Bellamy, I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's… it's okay.” He doesn't look at her, he refuses to as another tear falls. He lowers his head and brushes the back of his hand at his cheeks again.

She asks softly, “Then why are you crying?”

“Because she's right.”

“About?”

He goes to glance at her a moment—a mistake. She's always been too beautiful to keep his eyes off of. She's the kind of woman you have to indulge in taking her in longer than a mere second. Clarke Griffin is the kind of woman Bellamy's longed for for a century and a half.

His best friend, his partner—why her? Why did he have to fall for _her_? 

She gives him a playful look, eyes fluttering around his whole face in amusement. “You're thinking pretty hard over there.”

He nods, knowing he can't look away from her now, he doesn't want to. Of course, she's pretty, but today with that little bit of accentuating makeup and that flattering blue dress… he can't help but think, “You're radiant.”

Clarke freezes a moment before her cheeks flush, and Bellamy realizes he said that out loud.

“I'm sorry,” he quickly apologizes.

She catches herself before she smiles at the compliment. “You can't break up with your girlfriend then immediately tell another girl… that.”

“What if I mean it?”

“It's inconsiderate—”

“She knows.”

Clarke pauses, wondering whatever he could possibly mean. “Knows what?”

Bellamy takes a breath, not daring to close his eyes for more than a fraction of a second. He stares at her like he's scared she'll disappear if he looks away. She has too many times already. He's never been upfront about his feelings for her because he's scared of the rejection, the loss of yet another person he couldn't bear to part with.

This is their now or never moment. They've waited long enough. He chooses now. “That I'm in love with you.”

Her face opens up. She's always been easy for him to read, but now she's giving him ten emotions at once, and it's hard to pinpoint the loudest one.

“I—When… Bu—why—I…” She's practically malfunctioning in front of him, it certainly doesn't make him feel any better about the confession. Her mouth snaps shut, and she looks around the scene, anywhere but at him. 

She leans her elbows on the railing, and he hears her muttering slowly, what she does when she's deep in thought.

“I don't understand,” she finally says.

“Which part?”

“Any of it,” she admits, brows furrowed as she bores her eyes into the purple moon.

Bellamy clears his throat and asks her, “You don't understand how I could be in love with you?” She shakes her head quickly. He leans his arms on the railing, mimicking her stance. He stares at the same moon. “You're good… Kind. Strong. You're a survivor and a great mother, and you never let anyone take you down or tell you that you're less than you are. You're… _everything_ to me. I wouldn't be here without you—none of us would. I wouldn't even want to be here if you weren't—”

“Don't say that—”

“You're the most important person in my life. Of course, I'm in love with you. How could I not be?”

“Pretty simply, I'd think.”

“No,” he tells her, facing her now. She looks at him, too. Her expression is softer but still worried. “I can't be anything but.”

He asks her why she looks so sad. “Because I feel the same about you,” she whispers. “And I can't.” 

She stands up straight, patting down the ruffles of her dress before she turns away and starts the walk back to her assigned room.

Her eyes swell with tears the way to her room. The second her door closes, she lets out a sob. Just a couple minutes later, there's a knock. Bellamy leans with a hand on each side of the doorway, panting. He ran to her.

“Why can't you?” he asks hastily. “I know I'm not good enough for you, Clarke, but believe me, I want to be—”

She shakes her head instantly, putting a hand on each of his cheeks to shush him. “No, of course not.”

He grips one of her hands in his. He's so sad, and it breaks her heart. “Then why?” he asks with a crack in his voice.

She closes her eyes tightly and steps forward to rest her forehead on his chest. He wraps his arms around her, letting her sink into him. He's her friend first, always, and right now she needs that.

“Talk to me, please,” he begs.

She sniffles before she steps back, running her hands through her hair in that stressed manner she often does.

“Everyone…” she trails off when she speaks unevenly. She continues slowly, “Everyone I've ever loved, has died, and usually because of me. So I can't…”

Her breath shakes and her eyes spill. He stays the distance apart she's created, but he wants nothing more than to hold her and help her through this. It pains him to see her in pain.

She takes another shaking breath before she says, “I can't lose you, too.”

He finally understands. “You won't lose me.”

“You can't _promise_ me that!” she exclaims. “My father, Wells, Finn, Lexa, Jasper, Monty, Harper—I can't lose anyone else, not you, especially not you, I can't—” 

He finally closes the distance and holds her tightly again. He has no clue how long she's been holding onto this all as it spills over the surface.

She speaks into his chests, he hears her muffled, “I love you, so much, you have no idea how much.” 

He has some idea. He kisses the top of her head. “I know, princess.”

Bellamy doesn't know how long he holds her for before she asks him, “Can you stay here with me tonight?” He nods happily.

He holds her hand in his as they take to her bed. It’s a little small for two people, but they certainly don’t mind. She curls into him, her lips against his neck with each exhale sending shivers down his spine. 

He can tell she’s about to drift to sleep, but before she does, she mutters, “Don’t ever leave me.”

“Never,” he promises.


End file.
